King K. Rool VS Ridley
LakuitaBro01.2= King K. Rool VS Ridley is What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Donkey Kong VS Metroid! Two seemingly unintelligent, reptilian pirates wrestle their way to the finish! Will Ridley hail to the king? Or will King K. Rool sleep with the fishes tonight? Interlude: Wiz: Pirates ruled the seven seas many years ago. They were a scourge to many corners of the world, and every major kingdom had to deal with the loss of ships and men. Boomsticks: These pirates became notoriously popular in pop culture! Nowadays if you do what they did, you can get arrested for breaking countless maritime laws. Some stuff is better left to the imagination, eh? Wiz: Though not all pirates are stuck to the sea, some occupy the air, or if you delve into fiction, space! These space pirates intercept vessels and raid bases, leaving nothing in their paths. Boomstick: Space Pirates? Can you believe it Wiz? Ryl'eighk the Destroyer is ravaging Uranus! Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: King K. Rool, the reptilian King of the Kremlins. Wiz: And Ridley, commander of the notorious Space Pirate Army. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. King K. Rool: DK Island Swing - DKCR Gangplank Galleon - DKC Punch Bowl - DKC:TF Ridley: Main Theme - Metroid Prime Vs. Meta Ridley - SSBB Brinstar Depths - SSBU Death Battle: Donkey Kong Island The Kremlin Army's fifth hostile takeover of Kong Isle was underway. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were captured by their enemies and the other Kongs ran into hiding. This was perfect timing too, for the Kremlin Army's leader had recovered from the last encounter with the Kongs. He plotted every step carefully, that is, until the trouble at the peak of the volcano. He'd send squad after squad of Kremlins into the caverns to deal with whatever was in there, simply refusing to accept it's anything more than a rebellion of the local wildlife. "I will NOT tolerate anymore failure!" he yelled perched upon his throne on an island across from Kong Isle. He stood up from his throne, visibly shaking the room a little, and set out. Sailing upon a galleon, he hit landfall at the island and approached the caverns entrance at the base of the island. The Mineshafts "Come on out you little weasels!" he roared in the entrance into the cave, making his way into the mineshafts. With a kingly gusto he swaggered to the railway and crossed. Overhead, a large shadow flew past him quickly, the whipping of the wind alerting the king to the presence, so he stopped and placed his hands on his hips, annoyed. "I am not amused by your little deceptions!" he yelled, "I am King K. Rool!" But all he was met with was a echoing screech-like laugh. K. Rool rolled his eyes at the laughter and continued on, every step he felt himself getting closer and closer to the source of all the noise. The King grunted in disgust. "I must say that only a complete MONKEY would hide in fear of the great King K. Rool!" He was met with nothing. "...Dead end anyway." he grumbled to himself, and he turned around. then something flew straight at him, and he barely was able to dodge the spinning blur that tore through the wall. K. Rool dusted himself off and chased after the attacker, into a large, somewhat lit up area of the mineshafts. Tunnels were on all sides, on ground level and up above, a sneak attack could happen from any where. "Was this your plan all along, beastie? You are a coward!" That's when the screeching voice echoed through the shaft; "Who are you calling a coward!" K. Rool saw the eyes locked onto him, perched above him, a shape growing larger and larger as it stood. Height wise, it had to be at least twice as big as he were. Big Top Bop - DKC:TF The dragon-like creature crashed to the ground, staring down the King. Instead of being scared, K. Rool stood against the foe, glaring back at him. "I believe I do not like you slaughtering my men, you coward!" he yelled, pointing a crooked finger at a crooked fellow. But the dragon scoffed and snarled. "I am not a coward, I am the Cunning God of Death. Call me Ridley." "Okay, Ridley, if that really IS your name!" The King questioned, but before the conversation could go on, Ridley was flying towards K. Rool at an alarming speed. FIGHT! Never Let Up! - M&L:DT Rivers in the Desert - Persona 5 Evacuate Immediately! - Metroid: Zero Mission Results: Who are you rooting for? King K. Rool Ridley Who do you think will win? King K. Rool Ridley |-| The Saints Jigglypuff= DB King K Rool vs Ridley.png|The Saints Jigglypuff K._Rool_VS_Ridley_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. King K. Rool vs Ridley'''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong series & Ridley from the Metroids series. Description Donkey Kong vs Metroid. Leaders of their pirate crew, Both extremely large in size, Both villains in their own way. Who will win? Will King K. Rool blast Ridley out of orbit, Or will Ridley impale his tail through K. Rool golden belly. Interlude (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: To become a leader of a crew of pirate, You not only need leadership but you also need to have power. Boomstick: And what better form of power then to be the biggest baddie that so powerful in their own way, They almost didn't made it into the Smash Bros francises until now. Wiz: '''King K. Rool, The Leader of the Kremling Crew. Boomstick: And Ridley, Samus most deadly arch-nemesis. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. King K. Rool (Cue Donkey Kong Country Returns - DK Island Swing) Wiz: The Isle of Kongo Bongo was once a peaceful island rule over by one great man. Boomstick: That man is the strong kong "Donkey Kong" Wiz: In the island hold many rare item but the one thing that means a lot to DK and his friends is the Crystal Coconut. Boomstick: And more important to DK, His stash of Golden Bananas he kept in a cave. Wiz: One day however, His horde was stolen over night by a group of Kremlings. This would be the work of one villianous man, The leader of the crew of Kremlings. His name was King K. Rool (Cue Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong Quest - Crocodile Cacophony) King K. Rool '-Species: Kremling' '-Occopation: Leader of the Kremling Crew' *'King of Crocodiles Island' '-Worn Multiple Different Outfit (King, Pirate, Sciencetist, Boxer)' '-Self Proclaimed "Professernal Bad Guy"' '-Arch-Nemesis of Donkey Kong' '-Does tend to sing' Boomstick: Boy is that a large crocodile. Wiz: Self Proclaimed "Professional Bad Guy", King K. Rool and his crew does what no other creature would do. Boomstick: And he was willing to set off his crew to make sure Donkey Kong doesn't get his banana back. It's end badly for his crew and himself. Heck even after kidnapping Donkey Kong, He was beaten down by DK sidekick Diddy Kong Wiz: He even kidnap them both to use them as batteries for KAOS, A machine created by K. Rool as a replacement leader of the Kremling who was defeated by Dixie and Kiddy Kong. (Cue Donkey Kong 64 - Boss Intro) Boomstick: Eventually getting sick and tired of the same stick of playing safe, He decided to take matter in his own hand by aiming a GIANT CANNON FORTRESS at the face of DK Island. Someone have really came prepared to not play fair. I would love to live in a place like that. Wiz: Well just a heads up Boomstick that the ship is not easy to control, It take a small kremling called Klaptrap just to steer it. Boomstick: Oh. I don't really have a driver licence. I'll make it work thou. (Cue Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Punch Bowl) Weapons/Abilites '-His Crown (Yes, That's a Weapon)' '-Cannonball Blunderbuss' '-Miniture Backcopter' '-Extreme Strength and Fast Running Speed' '-Golden Stomach' '-Clever Planning and Techs' Boomstick: Anyway, King K. Rool how to play dirty in terms of combat against DK, Includes his Blunderbuss that fire cannonballs, A miniture Helicopter used like a Jetpack and even his crown, Which must be made of a strong metal. Much like his golden belly which make great defense to those hard punches. Wiz: King K. Rool also match up to DK in term of strength, Able to run up at very fast speed to run DK over and once back when he and Cranky used to be friends, King K. Rool went Tsunami Wrestling, Skydiving without a parachute and Wing Walking. He's also know when to plan ahead to create tech in hope of stopping DK, Even faking his defeat during the credits and using DK and Diddy Kong as batteries. Feats '-Survived a fall in DKC2' '-Captured DK, Diddy Kong and even the other Kongs a couple times' '-Fake his own death til after the credits' '-Knocked out King Dedede out in one punch' '-Ate a Golden Banana to grow massively' '-Won the Bananarama dancing festival' Boomstick: He took multiple hits from Donkey Kong time and time again, Even surviving an uppercut fall into the rocky swamp below and eaten by piranha without a scratch. Can create Earthquakes and Shock Waves just by jumping high, Even took King Dedede out with just one punch behind. Wiz: He sucessfully capture Donkey Kong twice during the time of the game, Diddy Kong multiple times as well as the other kongs that despite being part of DK Crew never saw the light of day again. Boomstick: He even one time absorb power from a Super Large Banana and turn into a giant, Being twice the size and twice the muscles, up against DK in what look like a grand battle. Wiz: Despite King K. Rool clever planning and brute force, King K. Rool is not remotely as smart as he believe he is. Weakness '-Defeated by the DK Crew countless of times.' '-Mentally insane, abusive, loud and temperamental' '-Was unable to keep the stolen Bananas or the Crystal Coconut' '-Can be distrected by certain things' '-Don't got any other armor outside of Belly' '-Not as smart in some cases' Boomstick: Outside of losing to a bunch of monkies time and time again, King K. Rool never seem to keep his victory for long having to keep losing the stolen bananas time and time again, even when his revenge plan tend to be smashed. Wiz: Not to mention King K. Rool tend to be mentally insane and even get distracted by Candy Kong at one point. Boomstick: But no matter how hard you knock him down. King K. Rool is ready to prove he's the strongest King of the Seven Seas. Ridley (Cue Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Main Menu Theme) Wiz: Long ago on a distant planet known as K-2L, A planet much like Earth. Samus Aran was born a young girl with her loving parents set off on a space adventure with the Galactic Feduration. Even being friended with a peaceful race known as Chozo. Boomstick: However Samus Aran did not had a good childhood as a group of deadly space pirates attack from out of nowhere. Most of the people, And by most I mean almost everyone didn't survive, Samus father sacrifice himself blowing up the a bunch of highly explosive crystal and when Samus escaped thanks to birdman, Her mother was murdered by the leader of the most deadly group of pirate. Wiz: He was brutal, He was unmercyful. He would be known as Samus most powerful enemy. His name was Ridley. (Cue Super Smash Bros Brawl - Vs. Ridley) Ridley '-Species: Unknown (Space Dragon)' '-Occopation: Leader of the Space Pirates' '-Homeland: Planet Zebes' '-Had Multiple Forms and Recarnations' '-Member of the Subspace Army' '-Arch-Nemesis of Samus Aran' Boomstick: This space dragon from Planet Zebes, however you said it was a ruthless leader of his own crew, Being able to survive a massive explosion from Samus's Dad which most likely took out lots of the pirates with it. Wiz: Surviving off what he can find, He begin feasting his way through many of the soldiers killed on the planet, Starting off by devouring Samus's mother first. Boomstick: Ew I do not have to stomach to know about that. Wiz: Rubbing an insulting salt in the wound, Samus Aran would vow to get her revenge against Ridley for what he done in the past. Boomstick: And that just about how it goes, Samus and Ridley have clash multiple time on multiple occations and on multiple planets, Thou Ridley was always giving Samus a hard time no matter how much tech Samus got in her bionic suit. Wiz: Not to mention in multiple forms as well. Ridley tend to survive death multiple time to the hands of Samus, Making his hunger for blood a never-ending cycle. Boomstick: He had Metal Implants in him, Fused with Phazon, Even his cloning himself into a walking corpse. Each time being more dangerous on and on. (Cue Metroid Prime - Meta Ridley) Abilites '-Plasma Breath' '-Fire Breath' '-Sharpen Claws, Jaws and Tail' '-Superhuman Strength and Flight Durability' '-Regeneration' '-Skin Pigment Manipulation' Wiz: Ridley can fire both Plasma Breath and Fire Breath, Both extremely hot comparing to something like a blowtorch or a flamethrower. Ridley can even spit out rounds of fire like how Mario shoot his fireballs. Boomstick: He's also extremely strong with claws so sharp, He can cut through anything, A jaw to dangerout that can break bones and even his tail is sharp enough to impale steel armor. Wiz: He also got the ability to regenerate himself temporarly as well as manipulate his skin, not only to harden himself but to even camoflage in some places. Boomstick: Like a creepy stalking predator ready to pounce on his prey. Feats '-Murdered countless of Chozo civilisation on Zebes' '-Destroyed a Mountain casually in 960x Gravity' '-Survived disintegration from Phazan' '-Threw at least 81,600 Metric tonnes with ease' '-Murdered Samus Aran Parents and a large number of Feduration Soldiers' '-Easily out-speed Samus in her Zero Suit and Power Suit' Wiz: He can destroy a mountain om 960x Gravity, Lifted up and threw at least 81,600 Metric tonnes without breaking a sweat and even can out flight Samus on numberous occation, Even with or without her power suit. Boomstick: He even survive being disintegrated by Phazan, Take multiple hits from plasma cannon and even at one point was able to react fast enough to dodge plasma shots from Samus while charging at her full speed even at point blank range and exhausted from a previous fight. Wiz: Giving the speed, Ridley is what Samus would fear the most, But even Ridley himself have had his own limits. Weakness '-Overconfident and can his Blood-Hunger get the best of him' '-Extremely arrogant' '-Despite being Cunning, He tend to charge in without strategy' '-Healing factor has limits' '-Been killed by Samus multiple times' Boomstick: Yeah despite being smart and cunning, Ridley is more blood-hungry even for himself. Always tend to charge in to battle first which tend to mainly got him killed by Samus time and time again. Wiz: Even when he can heal, His healing factor has it own limitation, being unable to heal all of the shots he can take. Boomstick: Eiteher way you put it, Ridley is one Space Pirate you do not want to mess with. If he's see you first, He'll be ready to tear you apart. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (At King K. Rool Pirate Ship) (Cue Donkey Kong Country - World Map) The Kremlings begin setting up some banners for King K. Rool return to battle in Smash Bros Ultimate. Klump: This party is gonna be smashing, King K. Rool is gonna be excited for this celebration party. Krusha: I know right. He gonna be up against Donkey Kong and show him he still got it. Along with those other people that will try to stand in King K. Rool way. Klump: Yeah, Like that plumber or that guy in that blue suit. Krusha: Right. Hey, Isn't there someone else that was also told to be like our king in size. Klump: You mean that dragon thingy? Our king got nothing to fear. King K. Rool can never fail this time, Even against something as large as that drag... As Klump was still talking, Ridley fly by from the air, crashing at Klump as he roar. (Cue Metroid - Ridley Theme *EPIC METAL Cover* by LittleVMills) Ridley: RAAAAAAAAAA *Slashing at the Kremlings* Meanwhile inside the main cabin, King K. Rool wakes up from his nap. Angered and annoyed, King K. Rool kick the door down. King K. Rool: WHAT WITH ALL THE NOISES, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! King K. Rool eyes widen to see Ridley attacking his ship with lots of the Kremlings knocked down by Ridley as King K. Rool toss his crown at the back of Ridley head, Getting Ridley attention as Ridley turns around. (Cue Super Smash Bros Ultimate - Gangplank Gallon) King K. Rool: Who made you think you can ransack my ship. I am the Captain of this Crew, And I will not let anyone take my spot. FIGHT! ' ' Ridley begin blasting his flame breath at King K. Rool as K. Rool blocked it with his stomach armor, Charging at Ridley to body slam at him, Pinning Ridley to the floor of the ship. King K. Rool: Not so strong now, Are ya. Wait WHAO! Ridley grab King K. Rool and fly up with him, Slamming him down before blasting him to his room. Ridley begin flying at King K. Rool before getting hit rapidly by some cannonballs from King K. Rool Blunderbuss King K. Rool: I atleast came prepared more then you ever do. *Keep firing more cannonballs* Ridley begin flying around, dodging the cannonballs, Even grabbing two of them and tossing them back at King K. Rool as he backs up. Both Cannonballs cause a leak on the ship. King K. Rool: Hey, This ship doesn't come cheap! Ridley grab one of the Kremling to chomp on it, healing up. King K. Rool: Ah, That disgusting. *Blast flame from his blunderbass to charge at Ridley, Ramming him* Ridley get rammed before King K. Rool suck up Ridley inside his bludnerbuss. King K. Rool: Have a nice flight bird-brain! *Fire Ridley at Donkey Kong Island* Ridley crash landed inside Donkey Kong Island in the deepest part of the jungle. Getting up to see King K. Rool flying on his Minicopter. The now even more angered Ridley blast fire balls at King K. Rool, Even a long range fire breath which set the jungle on fire. ' ' King K. Rool continue dodging and firing his blunderbass more. With Ridley blocking as much as he can. King K. Rool: I am the king here, And no reptile is gonna take my place. Ridley lose an arm from one of the cannonball as he blast his plasma breath to break the cannonball apart, Flying at King K. Rool to blast at his blunderbuss, destroying it as Ridley fly high. King K. Rool: AHH!!! Ridley ram hard at King K. Rool as both using their strengh to push each other. Ridley hardening his body to get himself an extra boost as King K. Rool backing up more. King K. Rool: There can be only one king! *Punch Ridley at full force* Ridley get punched, Crashing into a tree as Ridley send his sharp tail at full force at King K. Rool, impaling through the golden stomach of K. Rool. King K Rool: GAHH!!! MY BELLY! Ridley roar loudly as begin clawing and scratching at King K. Rool at rapid speed, slashing to no end until he pull his tail out of K. Rool and swing his strongest slash. King K. Rool upper half exploded with his crown on the floor as Ridley let out a victory roar, Feeding on King K. Rool to regenerate his arm as fly off in the sky to destroy the remains of Donkey Kong Island. K.O! The Ghost of King K. Rool fly by to put his Crown back on as Ridley continue burning the jungle, Meeting face to face with the enraged Donkey Kong. ' ' Conclusion (Cue Metroid: Samus Returns - Proteus Ridley) Boomstick: Well look like Donkey Kong Banana Stash is semi-safe. Kinda, Sorta. Wiz: While both King K. Rool and Ridley are extremely strong to hold off against each other, King K. Rool didn't had anything to help him out against the better feats of Ridley that surpass him. Boomstick: While King K. Rool took multiple beating from the big ape Donkey Kong who was so strong he can punch a giant moon, Ridley manage to handle Samus Aran who was a much better opponent do to her long line of weaponry. Wiz: Comparing Samus Plasma Cannon to King K. Rool Cannonball Blunderbass, With enough force it can destroy it with ease do to the cannonball being made with metal that can be broken apart, Even with Ridley Plasma Breath that just as hot. Boomstick: It like a metal workshop, Fire always cut through even the hardest metal if hot enough, And Ridley power is 5x the power of a blowtorch in comparison. Wiz: Along with that, While both tend to be unstable and arrogant, Ridley had the better speed and more cunning mind to out rank King K. Rool. Being fast enough to block off and react fast enough to King K. Rool attacks and being smart enough to break through his defense. Boomstick: Look like the King wasn't prepared to keep on sailing. Wiz: The Winner is Ridley. ' ' Next Time D.Va: Suiting up! Clips show D.Va and Tron Bonne entering their mech suit, Ready for battle. ' ' Question Do you agree with the result of King K. Rool vs Ridley? Yes No (Tell me why in the comments) Once Smash Bros Ultimate comes out, Who will be your main? King K. Rool Ridley Both Other Characters (Mario, Kirby, Link, Jigglypuff, ect.) Trivia *This is the 4th What If? Death Battle by The Saints Jigglypuff. *The connection between King K. Rool and Ridley is that their both Big Nintendo Baddies who been told to be too large for Smash Bros, being able to be newcomers in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Along with being leaders of a their own villainous pirate crew. Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Fistfight Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Pirates' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Animal VS Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles